The present invention relates to a photographic camera having a light-measuring circuit including a light-sensitive element and diaphragm control means which automatically adjust the size of the aperture in correspondence to the signal furnished by the light-measuring circuit. Further, in cameras of this type, an automatic exposure-control circuit is activated during exposure in order to terminate the exposure when a sufficient quantity of light is formed on the film. In general the automatic exposure-control circuits include integrator means such as a capacitor which integrates the signal from the light-sensitive means and furnishes a terminating signal when this so-integrated signal has a predetermined amplitude.